Historia de una huérfana
by Nomin
Summary: Está es la vida de Anette, una chica de catorce años que se va a mudar con sus nuevos padres, pero no todo es fácil cuando su nueva hermana, Quinn, la odia con la vida y le hace la vida imposible. Pronto, en la escuela se convierte en la chica antisocial, hasta que aparece un grupo de chicos que, tal vez hagan de la vida de Anette un poco menos miserable.
1. Introducción

**¡Hola! Aquí les presentó una historia independiente, significa que es mi propia historia: Con personajes que yo cree en un asunto que yo he creado, o como muchos les llama un Occ's. Sé que muchos no leerán este estilo de historias, al igual que no espero reviews. Pero, sí acaso alguien lo lee y le gusto, invito a que diga su opinión. Muchas gracias. Espero que no se aburran leyendo...**

* * *

**_INTRODUCCIÓN_**

_Cuando te cambias un montón de veces de casas, te vuelves una antisocial sin remedio._

* * *

Miraba por la ventana del automóvil, la ciudad desaparecía mientras que el bosque entraba paso, siguiendo varios kilómetros hasta llegar a una entrada, una entrada de una colonia de casas humilde, su casa, la número 430 era una de las más lindas de toda la colonia. Entrando al porche y abriendo las puertas del auto, Anette veía todo, desde que sus nuevos padres le habían recogido del orfanato estaba emocionada, pero no lo mostraba, era seria y fría, o eso quería aparentar por lo menos. Abrieron la puerta dejando ver la sala moderna, todo en blanco y negro, pero totalmente hermoso. Jamás había visto esto, siempre estaba en un lugar feo con gente fea que jamás le había querido.

—Señora Puppet... ¿D-Dónde estará mi cuarto? —Anette odiaba tartamudear, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre lo hacía, frunció levemente el ceño.

—Dime simplemente mamá. Estará junto con Quinn. Hablando de ella... ¡QUINN!

En el fondo, hacía eco la voz de una adolescente hablando por teléfono, hasta que se oyeron pasos de la escalera y apareció una adolescente de como diecisiete años, rubia y alta, con atributos favorables. Era muy diferente a Anette, que ella era pequeña de apenas catorce años, cabello pelirrojo y ojos esmeraldas que parecían lentes de contactos, aunque no lo era. Cuando la miró, sus ojos estaban como platos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Te dejo Amanda —colgó el teléfono mientras veía a su mamá—. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué hace aquí y porque tiene una maleta?

—Quinn... Ella es tu nueva hermana, se llama Anette y tiene catorce años... —dijo el papá de Quinn y de Anette.

—¡Pero ya tengo otras hermanas! ¡Julie y Marguerite!

—Esas son tus hermanas mayores, Quinn, ella es menor. Ahora, enséñale su cuarto.

—¿Y cual es?

—El tuyo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por eso pusieron una litera?!

—Te habíamos preguntado sí querías una.

—¡Pero no creía que era por eso!

Después de mucho insistir, por fin acepto y enseño el cuarto a Anette, tenía una litera con la cama de abajo en forma vertical y la de arriba, que era más pequeña en el ancho, horizontal. La de abajo y la de arriba tenían unas pequeñas estanterías para que cada una pusiera lo que quisiese. También, había dos escritorios pero totalmente diferentes, uno era más estilo de Anette, justo también, dos armarios.

—Dos todo, dos todo... Te quedas con la de abajo, ilusa —Quinn se subió a su cama de arriba, ya tenía lo suyo, agarró su computadora junto con su celular y se puso a hablar por teléfono.

Anette agarró su maleta, acomodo su ropa, luego en la estantería que ella tenía puso sus cinco libros, todos de pasta dura, que el orfanato le compró en el paso de los años justo con el libro que leía, también de pasta dura, también su despertador-reloj y nada más. Miró los escritorios, tenían los nombres de Quinn y de ella, miró el de ella y se sorprendió mirando cuadernos, libros y hasta una mochila al lado, junto con un pequeño y lindo diario con hojas en blanco... La voz del nuevo padre de Anette les dijo que era hora de dormir, así que Anette buscó su pijama, programo su despertador y se durmió... Mañana, sería su primera vez en una escuela privada. En una escuela con alguien a quién llamar papá y mamá.

* * *

**Bueno, pues eso es todo lo de ahora, una introducción. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review porque... Me alegrarían el alma.**


	2. Capitulo uno

**Segundo capítulo de esto. Espero que les guste, sí no, también.**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO UNO_**

_A veces, los padres creen que sus hijos son los mejores en lo que se trata de la escuela, a veces._

* * *

Se levantó justo un minuto antes de que el despertador lo hiciera, pudo quitarlo a tiempo para que Quinn no se despertara con el ruido y que, tal vez, le dijera de cosas. ¿O tal vez lo hizo para que siguiera dormida? Es difícil saberlo, Anette la odiaba aunque apenas la haya conocido, el compartir el mismo cuarto era un verdadero tormento: Quinn no se dormía hasta las doce de la noche, por lo que en ese tiempo no la dejo dormir, o hablaba en el teléfono o miraba la televisión, riendo de los chistes que no daban gracia. ¿Era una verdadera tortura? Lo era sí tenía que ser siempre así. En fin, Anette fue directo a su armario, sacando el nuevo uniforme de la nueva escuela privada a la que iría: una camisa blanca con manga corta, un suéter color negro sin mangas, una falda azul con cuadros mediana, calcetines largos y zapatos color negro, se puso todo, se peino el cabello con un cepillo que había traído, se puso una flor de plástico blanca en el cabello y se fue a desayunar, dejando a su hermana sola y sus ronquidos.

Ya en la cocina, su madre preparaba el «típico desayuno americano»: Huevos, tocino y pan sacado del horno con mantequilla. Anette se sentó, le dio los buenos días a sus padres y comió de su plato. Ya cuando casi había terminado, cuarto para las ocho, su hermana se levantó gritando. Anette no pudo reprimir una risa pequeña, casi atragantándose con sus huevos, tal vez, solo tal vez ella había puesto una hora más en el reloj de su hermana. Así que, daba a creer que faltaban quince minutos para que el timbre de la escuela sonara, aunque faltaba una hora. Sus padres, se sobresaltaron de inmediato y fueron a preguntar que le pasaba, no respondió. Cinco minutos después, Quinn tenía el mismo uniforme que su hermana, solo que a su talla y con el suéter rosa, además de que tenía su cabello rubio atado en una coleta. Cuando miró a todos, comiendo tranquilamente, sólo pregunto:

—¿Qué hora es?

—Diez para las siete —contestó su madre.

La mirada de Quinn mostraba confusión y furia, mirando a Anette, sabiendo de inmediato que había hecho.

—¿Donde esta mi desayuno, mamá? —dijo con calma, mientras con una sonrisa le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus padres, y mostraba la lengua a su nueva hermana menor. Se sentó y empezó a comer.

—No lo olviden niñas —dijo su padre, tomando café mientras leía el periódico—, van a la misma escuela, por lo tanto, Quinn, ayudaras a Anette en lo que necesite.

—Ni loca.

Después de eso, todo siguió naturalmente, hasta que era hora de irse, las dos pusieron todo lo que necesitaban en sus mochilas y emprendieron el viaje, la madre de Anette le había dado un papel doblado donde decían las aulas y los horarios que le tocaban, al igual que el número de su casillero y la combinación de esté. En veinte minutos, cinco minutos antes, llegaron a la escuela, se despidieron de su madre y Anette miró todo el lugar: una escuela con pintura dorada, dos edificios, según el papel, primaria era el edificio más pequeño, y el más grande eran la secundaria y la preparatoria juntos. Se abrieron paso por el camino de pavimento, Anette miró todos los árboles que la rodeaban. Sonrió, mientras entraba a la escuela. El piso era reluciente, las paredes eran limpias y había casilleros de izquierda a derecha, junto con puertas con números, un mar de gente también invadía el lugar.

—Adiós ilusa, que te atropellen los peatones.

Su hermana camino por el mar de gente como si nada, como un campo de fuerza, todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo, embobados. Las chicas tenían que resignarse, mirando a los chicos. Hasta que Quinn fue directo a una amiga y se fueron, en su camino, más chicos embobados caían a su poder y menos caían en el hechizo. Anette rodó los ojos, mientras buscaba su primera aula que era la 103, ciencias. Fue en busca de la sala, tres minutos le tomaron ir a tal salón, donde ya había empezado la clase.

—¿Y usted quién es? —preguntó el profesor, levantándose de su escritorio.

—Soy la nueva alumna... Anette...

—Anette... Anette... Ah, sí. Preséntate.

Anette se fue directo a el centró del lugar y, se aclaró la voz y dijo:

—Hola... Me llamo Anette y soy nueva en esta escuela... Me gustaría hacer amigos aquí... y... —notó que ningunos de los niños le hacían caso, todos estaban mirando a otro lado, hablando con su compañero, pasando notitas o haciendo oídos sordos— Eso es todo, gracias...

Se sentó, repitiendo que era una tonta en su cabeza, en el primer banco que encontró libre, el primero de la fila del centró. Dado eso, empezó la clase. Todo ocurrió con normalidad, iba de aquí para allá y siempre pasaba lo mismo con los alumnos, creía que nadie le habría hecho caso, y así era, a la hora del almuerzo nadie se le acercó a decirle si necesitaba algo. Pero ya conocía el camino, así que fue fácil llegar, tenía almuerzo, por lo que comió en un asiento, sola. Nadie se le acercó, absolutamente nadie, comió tranquilamente, después de que sonara la campana de vuelta a clases, también fue tranquilamente. Pasaron otras dos horas de aburrimiento, poniendo todo lo que el maestro escribía en la libreta y termino las clases a las tres. Su mamá y su hermana le estaban esperando para volver a casa.

—Te estábamos esperando —dijo con mucho cariño la mamá de Anette, esta sonrió.

Y, así fue su primer día, totalmente patético, vaya que tenía esperanzas de que eso no volviera a pasar, nunca. Era el primer día, pensó, todo estará bien pasada unas semanas. Todo... Todo estará bien.

* * *

**Bueno, así es el primer día, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, favoritos... Seguidores... Lo que sea esta bien.**

**Space Eridan, out!**


	3. Capítulo dos

**No se cuantas partes serán, creo que no importa. Pero lo haré más y más largo con el paso del tiempo, espero que eso no sea una molestia. ¿O acaso lo quieren más corto? ¿O qué se quede así?**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO DOS**_

_Muchas personas dicen que los que se burlan de las personas, lo hacen por sus inseguridades, yo creo que es porque son estúpidos_

* * *

Un nuevo día de clases empezaba, Anette ya estaba en su escuela, había traído consigo un libro que apenas estaba leyendo, _Capitán Grisam y el amor_, como todos los libros que tenía, era de tapa dura. Apenas había llegado, cómo era temprano, empezó a leer hasta que empezara la clase. Tan pegada estaba al libro que no notó como se sentaban, cómo llegaba el profesor y cuando empezara la clase. Hasta que el profesor empezó a gritar que guardaran silencio, ella elevó la vista y miró a todos. El profesor también le miró, y se le ocurrió un genial comentario que arruinaría la vida de Anette...

—¿Por qué no pueden ser así de callados como Anette? Es más, por ser la ÚNICA callada, y además traer un libro, le daré dos puntos en TODAS las materias —y no mentía, pronto el profesor sacó su libreta y anotó los dos puntos en todas las materias para Anette, muchos la miraron con odio, ella solo sonreía como si hubiera pasado algo bueno, porque así debía de ser, ¿cierto?

Los alumnos empezaron a decir que no era justo, pero Anette ya iniciaba otra vez con su lectura, está vez para notar que sonaba la campana del timbre del almuerzo, treinta minutos después. Había traído el almuerzo de casa, por lo que salió, con el libro en manos y su almuerzo. Aunque fue detenida por un grupo de chicas: una morena, la más alta, una pelirroja y una que se miraba en el espejo. No era tonta, ya sabía que planeaban decirle algo, así que antes de que la morena pudiera pronunciar palabra, ella ya estaba corriendo hacia la cafetería.

—Luego hablaremos con ella, no se preocupen... —dijo la morena, estaba enojada.

Ya en la cafetería, Anette estaba apoyada a una pared recuperando el aliento, se veía algo miserable, sí. Que patético segundo día. Se le ocurrió una idea, se fue de la cafetería, mientras iba al baño de chicas. Aun tenía su almuerzo cuando cruzo por la única ventana con agilidad, mientras subía al tejado con el almuerzo en la boca. Ya ahí, miró como un grupo de dos... No, de tres chicos, una chica y dos chicos, platicaban animados, se escondió, mientras oía.

—¡No, no! ¡No digas eso, bastardo! —rió la única chica, mediana, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos negros, era muy linda.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Sí Amanda es así! —el primer chico, parecía el más pequeño, estaba divirtiéndose con la chica, su cabello era oscuro con una parte de color blanco, sus ojos eran cafés.

—Vamos, chicos, vamos. Que todos saben que la maldita de Amanda es odiosa —el segundo chico, el más alto de todos ellos, su cabello era plateado oscuro... Sus ojos eran verdes y la mayoría del tiempo permanecía callado.

Por accidente, mientras ellos seguían hablando, Anette hizo un ruido y la descubrieron muy pronto.

—¿Eh? ¿Esa no es la nueva? —pregunto el chico más pequeño.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Ella va conmigo en matemáticas!

—Pues yo jamás le había visto.

—A de ser porque estas en segundo, genio.

—Cierto.

—Bien, ¿qué hacemos con ella?

—¿Hacer con quién?

—¡Con la nueva!

—¡Cierto! Em... ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de veinte? ¿Por qué los perros comen?

—Pedazo de idiota...

Siguieron así hasta que por fin Anette le explico todo, fácilmente ellos se hicieron amigos, hablaron hasta el final del almuerzo, donde regresaron. En ningún momento le dijeron sus nombres, ya se los preguntaría mañana.

* * *

**Corto pero aquí esta. Espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. Capítulo tres

**Ahora sí, ahora sí. ¡Estoy comprometida a escribir una historia por lo menos algo medio-larga!**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO TRES**_

_Conoces nuevos amigos, ¿quién dice que serán los mejores de tu vida? Te abandonaran de todos modos._

* * *

Ahora tenía unos «amigos en los que podía confiar» por lo que, Anette pensó que podría festejar, ¿verdad? Sólo llevaba en la escuela tres días cuando por fin tuvo tres amigos, es un milagro caído de la nada. Pero Anette tiene otro estilo de festejo, ni con sus amigos, ni con sus padres, ni siquiera con su hermana. Si no con una persona que la cuido toda su vida: la directora de el orfanato. Desde que se fue, le había dicho que le escribiría cuando pudiera, hasta hablo con eso de sus padres y solo podía mandarle una carta por cada semana, pues utilizaría esta. Se fue directo a su escritorio, donde, sus padres ya le habían puesto hojas de cartas y varios sobres. Agarró uno, su mejor bolígrafo y empezó a escribir:

_Querida directora:_

_¡Por fin le puedo mandar esta carta! No sabrá que paso, mis padres me dijeron que solo podría mandar una carta por semana, nada más. ¡Así que utilice esta! Apenas llevó tres días en la escuela y ya tengo tres amigos, una chica llamada Emily, un chico llamado Mattew y el mayor del grupo que esta en segundo: Andrew. Todos son muy amables conmigo y parecen que, al igual que yo, disfrutan pasar tiempo juntos. Y dime, ¿cómo va todo allá?, ¿acaso alguien adopto a alguien? Contéstame lo más pronto posible, directora, usted sabe que no la he olvidado y jamás lo haré, ¡usted me enseño todo lo que se! Y quisiera que en el futuro, también sea igual de sabia como usted._

_Con mucho cariño_

_Anette_

Justo en el momento en el que dejó de escribir, apareció su hermana hablando por teléfono con su mejor amiga, ni le hizo caso, jamás le hace caso. Claro que, cuando vio la carta, le colgó de repente a su amiga y le miró.

—¿Para quién es, estúpida? —dijo, robando la carta.

—¡No te importa! —Anette dio un salto y agarró la carta, doblándola de manera delicada y poniéndola en la carta—. Haz tus asuntos, no los míos.

Su hermana se enojo, aparentemente, no le importo. Eran como las diez de la noche, así que se durmió sin importarle que su hermana aun siguiera despierta, aunque, ¿lo seguía?, últimamente se dormía en el sofá. Al día siguiente, tenía una reunión con sus amigos en la casa de Andrew, que suerte que era viernes...

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —dijo su mamá desde la cocina, haciendo el desayuno—. ¡DESPIERTEN TODOS!

—Agh... —pudo oír decir eso de su papá, que seguía dormido esa mañana de sábado.

—¡Mamá son las nueve y media! —gritó Quinn.

—¡¿Me interesa?! ¡Bajen ahora!

Anette fue la primera que se levanto, se había dormido muy temprano por lo que ya no tenía sueño. Cuando llegó a la cocina, su mamá estaba preparando salchichas, sonreía.

—Mamá... Necesito que me lleves con unos amigos...

—¿A qué hora?

—A las doce...

—¿Dónde?

—Te doy la dirección si me llevas...

—Está bien. ¿Para qué?

—Para nada, para platicar y cosas así...

—¿Cuantos irán?

—Tres, mamá, me confundes con tantas preguntas...

—Bueno, pues son las... —miró la hora—. ¿Qué? ¿Ya son las nueve cuarenta? ¡BAJEN!

Todos bajaron y cuando por fin llegó las doce, su mamá se llevó a Anette a la casa de Andrew.

* * *

**Veo que no cumplí mi cometido antes de que terminara el día. ¡Agh!**


End file.
